Unbreakable
by flawlessaccola
Summary: Elena Gilbert was the most popular girl in town, Stefan Salvatore's family was hated by everyone. When they meet there are instantly sparks. How will Elena discribe the fact he's in love with a guy from the town's most hated family?
1. Chapter 1

Elena walked up to the sound of children's laughter. She still felt sleepy, so she checked the time – it was nine o'clock. Since it was a Saturday morning, Elena – like any normal 16 year old – wanted to sleep. She was just about to put her head under the pillow when she peaked outside. Her smile light up and she was out of the bed in a second. It was the first time it snowed this December.

The brunette girl put her hair in a ponytail, threw on her warmest clothes and practically ran out the door. She stretched her arms out and catched a snowflake on her palm, which immediately melted. Elena smiled brightly. She had always loved snow, and these snowflakes were huge. The girl quickly ran inside, brushed her teeth, and then went out for a walk.

She was walking on the pavement with her eyes closed, hence she couldn't see the boy walking towards her. Elena bumped into the young man and opened her eyes immediately.

„I'm so sor –" Elena started and then closed her mouth. She had taken a good look on the guy standing in front of her and the words got stuck. The boy had the most beautiful green eyes in the world, his teeth were perfectly white as he smiled at Elena. He looked irresistible as he pulled his hand through his dark blonde hair.

Another look at him revealed who he was – Stefan Salvatore. The whole town hated the family, but Elena had no idea why. When she asked her parents, they only said the Salvatores had done bad things. So Elena stayed away from the whole family.

But the truth is, she had never seen any of the Salvatores before – it's as if they were only a legend. So she knew nothing about their personalities. She had only seen the pictures that were hung up on every place possible. She couldn't take the rumour seriously. And looking at Stefan right now, she couldn't find anything that would make him look bad – if anything, he looked nervous.

So instead of walking away and pretending this never happened, Elena smiled brightly and introduced herself: „I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert." She saw Stefan smiling a bit more confidently. That made Elena feel better. She couldn't imagine being hated the way that poor boy was. She was so used to being everyone's favourite girl that trying to imagine it, shocked her.

„I know," Stefan replied. „You're the most popular girl in town. Everyone knows your name." Stefan looked Elena deeply in the eyes, and Elena shivered. „I'm Stefan," the Salvatore introduced himself. „_Salvatore_," he added bitterly. Elena bit her lip. Of course she knew who the boy was, but she wasn't going to say it. Deep down Stefan also knew about what horrors Elena might've heard about him, but Elena wanted to make him feel better. She felt the urge to protect him, so she only smiled.

„It's nice to meet you," Elena said. And even though the girl knew that the phrase is something you say to any new acquaintance, it looked like Stefan felt better, and Elena lit up the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home after meeting Stefan was a blur. She vaguely remembered the walk, but what she mostly remembered about it, was how insecure she felt about their meeting. When meeting him, Elena had been swept off of her feet. She had felt good, even happy, and she didn't want to lose the feeling, so she had suggested hanging out together. It seemed as a good idea then – it still seemed right now – but she had no idea how she would explain her parents.

_Hey, so yeah, I am going out with one of the Salvatores_, Elena thought bitterly. She imagined her parents faces. She couldn't say it out loud. And even if she did tell her parents, they would ground her, if necessary. The only person she could picture herself telling, is her four-year-old little sister, Margareth, and even she could accidentally spill it to their parents.

The thought stressed the brunette, and made her stomach joint when she realised she had reached home. She took a few deep breaths and put on her best smile before entering the house. Because, to be honest, what _had_ the Salvatores done, that could be so bad? Since no one would tell her, it's no harm. Besides it wouldn't be the first time Elena went on a date without telling her parents.

So instead of confronting her parents, the girl said a quick 'hey' to them, and ran upstairs.

Elena had made it through the day without seeming too secretive, so she was able to go out. Half an hour before five, Elena started getting dressed and doing her make up. She couldn't do anything that was too glamorous, so she just put on her best jeans and a blouse that was a bit more formal than she usually wore. She added some mascara and raspberry lip palm, and released her hair from the pony tail. The hair that was usually straight, was now in loose curls thanks to the pony tail, but Elena didn't mind. She liked it this way, and she wouldn't have had time to straighten it any way. One last look in the mirror told her she looked okay, so she left for her date with Stefan.

It was 29 minutes past five when Elena olened the cafe door. She immediately noticed Stefan in the corner of the room, smiled brightly and almost ran there. When she saw the smile on Stefan's face, she felt a thousand butterflies flutter their wings in her stomach. She hugged him briefly and then sat down across from him.

„Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said with an apologizing smile on her face. „I tried to get here as soon as possible, but the weather is awful." She pointed at the snow storm outside, as if to prove her statement about the weather, but she didn't believe it herself. She thought the snow was beautiful, and she always enjoyed winter.

„Don't worry," Stefan said softly as if he wanted to calm her down. „You're here on time. I was just a bit early."

Elena smiled. She didn't know what else to do. She had toyed around with boys a lot, but this here was something else, it was something special. She took the menu from the center of the table and flipped through it. Her eyes finally stopped at pizzas. Stefan had seen what the girl had wanted, so he offered politely: „We could share a pizza if you want."

Elena didn't raise her eyes from the menu – she was busy deciding which pizza she wanted – but she nodded enthusiastically. „I really like their salami pizza," she told Stefan, finally locking her eyes with his.

Stefan nodded briefly. „All of the pizzas are really tasty. Let's order the salami one."

After ordering the pizza and two cups of tea, Elena and Stefan started talking. She had worried about what she would say to Stefan, but it came to her as a bit of a surprise, that it was so easy to talk to him. He never judged you, listened to anything you told him, and seemed like he really cared. Elena had never really believed in love at first sight. _It's something that develops between two people_, was her thought about it. But she now started wondering, whether the statement is true or not.

„So yeah, they can both be quite idiotic sometimes, but they are my best friends, and I love them," Elena said to finish her story about Caroline and Bonnie. She always had a smile on her face while talking about them. „Tell me about your friends." The sentence slipped out of her mouth. She regretted it, because she could imagine Stefan's life. Being a Salvatore wasn't easy in this town, and it certainly didn't get you lots of friends.

But even if the question upset Stefan, he didn't let it show. „My best friend is my brother," he confessed. „We argue a lot, like normal brothers, but he is important to me."

„He sounds lovely," Elena said, even though she actually knew nothing about him. It just seemed like a polite thing to say.

Stefan laughed. „Elena, you know nothing about him. You don't have to say stuff like that."

Elena blushed and hid her face in her scarf. „I'm sorry."

„You don't have to apologize either," Stefan said, not laughing anymore, but Elena could definitely feel a spark of humour in his voice. It made her happy. „And don't hide your face in your scarf. You should show your beautiful face to everyone," Stefan said softly. „Even though you are really cute like that," he had to admit. „I never thought you're the kind of girl who gets embarrassed so easily."

„I'm not," Elena said and removed the scarf. „I'm just different with you," Elena admitted. Before Stefan could say anything about the fact that she shouldn't change herself for him, Elena raised her hand. „I mean I'm more like me," she said. „At school, around all these people, I feel like a completely different person. I'm not the same as I am with my family or Care and Bonnie. But with you, I can be myself." After a pause, she added: „I want to thank you for it."

Stefan's face lit up. Elena had never seen anyone as happy as he was. It's like a little kid in a candy shop, only magnified. Before Stefan had the chance to say anything, Elena walked to the ohter side of the table, pulled Stefan up, and hugged him tightly. When she pulled away from the hug, she sat down again, only now, instead of sitting across the table, she sat next to Stefan.

After they had finished the pizza and had an interesting conversation, Elena looked at the clock – it was already nine. „I have to go, Stefan," she added quickly and tapped on her watch. „It's getting late, I don't want to worry my parents."

She quickly pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her cell phone number on Stefan's wrist. „Call me tomorrow. My lessons end at three," she said quickly and basically ran out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up when the alarm clock went off. She was a bit tired because she hadn't been able to sleep. The brunette had gone through the entire evening in her mind, and that had kept her from falling asleep. But even though she was tired, nothing and no one could ruin her day. _Not even the fact that it was Monday_, Elena thought to herself.

_Shit it's Monday_. Elena was fully awake in a heartbeat. She didn't feel like getting all dolled up for school, so she took her favorite pair of jeans, threw on a beige top, and finally put on a cardigan that was hanging on her wardrobe door. Once she had dressed, the girl went to the mirror, and added some mascara. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, took her bag and went downstairs for breakfast.

When she walked to the living room, the teenager could see the top of her mom's head from the couch, so she sneaked up to her and threw her arms around the woman's neck. „Good morning, mom," she whispered into her mom's ear and went to the kitchen. She knew where everything was in the kitchen. Without thinking, she made herself a breakfast – cereal and milk – and started eating it, while her mind was everywhere else – with Stefan mostly – but the kitchen.

Suddenly her mom clapped her hands in front of the girl's face. „I'm sorry, what did you say?" Elena asked her mom once she realised, the woman had told her something.

The woman laughed and shook her head. „Typical Elena," she said quietly, as if she were talking to herself. „Always so thoughtful." Elena was happy her mom hadn't realised, she wasn't actually her usual self. She was more glowy and definitely more happy. But she thought it's better not to mention it, so she stood still and quiet. „I wanted to know if you need a ride to school."

Elena looked at her mom as if she were crazy – it's too early to go. But after looking at her watch to know the time, Elena was shocked and jumped up. „Yeah, just wait for a second, I have to brush my teeth first," the girl said as she ran to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, then put on her coat and she and her mom left.

When Elena arrived at school, she went to her locker to put away some textbooks she wouldn't need. As she put away the last book and closed the door, she noticed a very familiar face in the hallway. She always saw familiar faces at school because she knew everyone, but this one didn't belong there. Stefan was looking at her, not knowing whether to walk up to her or not. Elena didn't think twice, put on a huge smile, dropped her bag down and ran to Stefan.

As the girl reached Stefan, she hugged him tightly. „What are you doping here?" she asked as she released from the hug. „I thought you didn't go to school here."

„I didn't before. Now I do," Stefan seemed really happy. „I wanted to be with you more. I would've understood if you wouldn't want to be with me at school – it can completely ruin your popularity. But just seeing you all the time sounded really good," Stefan said.

Elena looked at the guy in front of him. „Stefan, I don't think you understand that if I like someone, I don't care what other people think. What matters is that I'm happy. And with you, I am." Elena took the guy's hand and gave him a smile. „What's your first lesson?"

Stefan shrugged. „Wait, let me look at my timetable," he said and opened his bag. He pulled out a piece of paper and said: „Oh here it is. I have.. maths," Stefan made a grimace. „What lesson do you have?"

„Not maths," Elena said with a sigh. „I have chemistry. What's your second lesson?"

„History," he replied after checking his timetable again.

„Great," Elena smiled brightly. „Mine too. I'll see you then." Elena hugged Stefan again and went back to her locker to get her bag.

The brunette hadn't seen how everyone stared at her and Stefan while they talked – Stefan made her feel like there's nothing in this world besides her and Stefan – but she could feel the looks on her now. She knew exactly what they were thinking. _How could a girl so popular and from such a good family hang out with __**him**__._ Well, she didn't care. She put on an even bigger smile and walked to her chemistry classroom.

Even though Elena had always liked chemistry, she couldn't concentrate today. All she could think about was Stefan in high school because of her. And since Elena was the best student in chemistry, the teacher left her alone for the lesson.

After the bell, Elena was the first one out of the door. She quickly went to the history classroom. She saw Stefan sitting and looking out of the window. Even though the class was almost full, no one sat in the desks near Stefan. Elena wanted to punch someone, but she made herself calm down and sat down next to Stefan.

„Hey," she put her hand on his shoulder.

„Hey, Elena," Stefan replied with a smile.

Elena and Stefan were back in their own world. They were still talking when the bell rang. Mr Tanner was known for not tolerating talking during his class. „How many casualties resolted in the Battle of Willow Creek. Ms Gilbert?"

Elena jumped out of her conversation with Stefan. „I, uh, I –" Elena had no idea what the answer to the question was, and she could see Mr Tanner enjoyed torturing her.

„There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting the local civilians," Stefan said.

„That's correct," Mr Tanner said. „Ms Gilbert."

The entire class laughed, but Elena was smiling. „Thank you," she whispered to Stefan and smiled.

„No problem," Stefan replied and Elena took his hand. She didn't know how she had become this lucky to have him, but she knew that she never wanted to let Stefan go.

* * *

**A/N**: I really want to thank you for your positive reviews. I love writing, and writing this story makes me happy, so I'm glad other people enjoy it. I'll try to write as often as possible, and make it as interesting as possible. Constructive criticism is welcome, because I know I'm not perfect. I'm sorry, if it seems weird or if there are grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language, so it's not perfect. Also, I'm using Word in Estonian, so sometimes it edits a word itself, so I'm sorry for that, too.

But I am just very grateful for amazing readers. You make me smile with your reviews, and I couldn't be happier about how this story started. xoxo


End file.
